Variations in layout pattern density can greatly affect the surface topography during Chemical-Mechanical Polishing (CMP). This in turn can cause yield loss due to the lithography and etching issues of non-flat surfaces.
It is known in the art to insert features that are electrically inactive (“fill structures”) into a layout to increase layout pattern density or and to remove features from the layout (“cheese structures”) to decrease layout pattern density.